


To Feel Young Again

by melodiouswanderer



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Clothed Sex, F/M, Lovingly stuff, Soft sex, Spooning, old people havin sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-08-09 00:35:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16439762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melodiouswanderer/pseuds/melodiouswanderer
Summary: There’s a couple ways they felt like they were young again. Sex just happens to be one of their favorite ones.





	To Feel Young Again

**Author's Note:**

> I was very tired when I wrote this, so not my best work, but I had inspiration and thus voila. I thought they’d be cute together. Anyways enjoy and this has not been beta read.
> 
> Originally posted on my tumblr sinfultrails

She felt his back against hers first before she had felt his hand.

Those fingers lightly run over her light, lace nightgown that stops above her soft thighs. A quiet purr leaves her as she slowly places a hand on his real arm, the prosthetic propped up beside her head piece neatly placed on a bust. 

When his lips brush over her neck, Dayak tilted her head back to allow him acces to the old bitemark. Raht purred softly and kissed over it as a nostalgic feeling fills him. He can still remember their wedding night when he marked her as his mate before they’d gotten down to it.

He slowly kissed up to her cheek before claiming her soft lips with a soft hum. 

A quiet chuckle leaves her as she nuzzles him, “Heh…yes?”

“You look lovely tonight….” he nuzzled his wife purring deeply, “Irresistible….”

She leaned up and kissed him deeply, slowly taking his hand and sliding it down slowly between her thighs. The kiss deepens slowly as his fingers lightly tug at the waist band of her panties and pulls them down slowly around her knees. 

Dayak blushed and chuckled softly. Oh this reminded her of the time they were sneaking around the corridors of one of the ships. So young and excitable, high off the anticipation of possibly getting caught…

“You always think I’m irresistible….” she blushes as she rolled her hips down slowly into his hand as a little slick trickles on to his fingertips when he finds her clit. She squeezed her thighs slightly around the hand with a quiet moan.

Raht smiled warmly, “Because you are…and I mean it.”

“Flatterer….mmm…” she closed her eyes, her silky, thin long hair over her shoulder as she slowly tugs the night gown up.

He plays with her cunt a little bit, fingers becoming soaked with each rub of her clit and stroke over her lips. His ears twitch as he hears her gasp and mewl quietly before her thighs squeeze slightly around his hand before he slowly pulls his fingers away. 

Dayak panted quietly when she hears the familiar sound of a zipper being pulled down, her pointed eat flickering softly. There’s a moment of rustling before she felt a familiar shape slide between her thighs and over her dripping slit. A soft gasp escapes her before his arm wraps around her waist and pulls her to him to press up against her back. 

“Raht….please….!” 

He purred softly before he pulls back slightly before pressing his cock into the familiar warmth of her slit. He shuddered as she sinks down on to him, closing his eyes at the pleasant squeeze around him.

“Mmmmmmmooooh….oh darling…..aaah…quiznak….” he moans as she pulls him down for another deep kiss, purring as her fingers run over the tufts of fur by his ears.

It’s a while before he begins moving slow into her. He shivered when the kiss broke, feeling her clenching around him. 

Even after all these years she still felt as good as their first time together. Soft, wet, and snug around him like a glove almost. He held her close while breathing in the scent of her fur and hair groaning quietly. 

She grips the pillow under her head for purchase, biting her bottom lip as that wonderfully, rubbed phallus slides over her sensitive walls, “Aaaaaah….mmmm…!”

Raht mouthed at Dayak’s shoulder as he moves a little faster into her and slides his free hand up to grope over her breasts gently. She starts to tremble as heat spreads from her cunt and through her body slowly as she gasps and shivers softly.

“Mmmm….haaaaa….R-Raht…..!” She gasps when he curls over her, almost engulfing her as he did.

“Ya….my Ya….” he whispers hoarsely as his cock begins to twitch slightly.

A familiar euphoric high fills Dayak the closer she grows to orgasm with her husband. Her thighs shake and her ears pin to her head as she reaches up and holds his hand over her waist. In that moment she forgets about the war outside. Forgets the conquering, forgets their duties that’s wouod have to return to tomorrow, forgets that in a week she won’t see her husband for a while.

Just lets it all slide away in this moment.

No matter how old they were, this always took them back to a time when they were young.


End file.
